


Pansy Parkinson à l'école des Sorciers

by LeRien



Series: Pansy Parkinson saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Slytherins, Réécriture, Ships dans le futur (slow building), Slytherin Pride, Slytherin!POV
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRien/pseuds/LeRien
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, enfant unique d'une famille prestigieuse de sorciers, commence après des années d'attente son éducation à Poudlard. Son rôle et sa place semblent déjà tout tracés mais un pouvoir inattendu pourrait bien changer la donne... Pansy pourra-t-elle changer le cours de son destin? - Réécriture de la saga Harry Potter, Serpentard!POV avec quelques changements.





	1. Le Poudlard Express

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes,
> 
> Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit - encore moins sur l'univers Harry Potter - mais ce projet de réécriture me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment donc allons-y. Je préviens dès maintenant: je n'ai aucune garantie de mon rythme de publication ou si j'arriverais au bout. Mais si ça m'amuse pour l'instant donc autant commencer le bousin :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est le plus sûr moyen de keep me going ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Le Rien

**Chapitre I : Le _Poudlard Express_**

Pansy sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes malgré elle. Elle s'efforça de les retenir mais en dépit de ses efforts, l'une d'elle s'échappa pour glisser le long de sa joue.

« Oh, Pans'. » murmura immédiatement sa mère en s'agenouillant devant elle, lui essuyant le visage de la paume de la main. Son sourire était doux et Pansy se sentit tout de suite réconfortée.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être comme sa mère, élégante en public en toutes circonstances. Bien sûr en privé, il lui était arrivé de manifester de la colère ou de la tristesse, mais elle parvenait toujours à rester posée lorsqu'il le fallait, calme et sereine jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Pansy était différente. Elle rougissait à la moindre émotion, sentait ses yeux se mouiller lorsqu'elle était contrariée et ses boucles sombres restaient en permanence désespérément indisciplinés autour de sa tête.

Son père, un homme fier à la haute stature, lui serra l'épaule à sa droite.

« Sois digne, Pansy. » dit-il fermement.

La petite fille hocha la tête. Son père pouvait paraître impressionnant quand il le voulait mais il était toujours juste. L'un des guérisseurs les plus renommés de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Ford Parkinson respirait la bienveillance et l'altruisme et bien souvent, les patients avaient été rassurés par sa voix profonde, ses gestes mesurés, ses cheveux légèrement grisonnants mais impeccablement coupés et son regard ardoise qui ne fuyait jamais. La mère de Pansy lui disait souvent qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'hériter des yeux de son père et riait en prétendant que les siens étaient marrons et mornes. Personne pourtant n'aurait songé, en voyant Aurélia Parkinson, à lui donner ce qualificatif.

« Tu avais hâte de partir, non ? » continua Aurélia de sa voix musicale. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaîtras personne. »

Et c'était vrai. Beaucoup d'enfants de la plus haute société sang-pur sorcière se connaissaient par le biais de leurs parents et Pansy faisait partie de ceux-là. Elle savait en outre que c'était à dessein : les familles dont les enfants rentraient à Poudlard en même temps tendaient spontanément à se fréquenter plus, assurant à leur progéniture des compagnons durables en vue de cet événement. Elle-même avait passé des heures à discuter avec Draco Malfoy, un garçonnet blond qui de tous ses amis était sans doute le meilleur, de Poudlard et de leur première rentrée. Ils s'étaient enthousiasmés mutuellement, se partageant les sources de joie et de grandeur, rapportées ou imaginées, de leur future école. Comme tout cela paraissait loin !

Maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que – pour la première fois ! – elle allait être séparée de ses parents pour une longue durée, Pansy sentait s'éloigner d'elle les rêves fous formés tout l'été. Elle n'avait pas le choix cependant. Son père répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que Poudlard offrait indubitablement la meilleure scolarité sorcière de toute l'Europe, qu'il serait damné s'il n'offrait pas cette opportunité à sa propre fille et la volonté de Ford Parkinson faisait loi dans son foyer.

Ce dernier attendit que sa fille se fût calmée pour la lâcher et saisir sa malle avant de désigner le train rouge d'un signe de tête et un léger sourire. « On y va. »

Pansy inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer et de commencer à marcher, essayant de se tenir droite et de paraître ce que son père lui avait demandé d'être : digne. Elle monta les marches d'un wagon et prit la malle qu'il lui tendait.

« Amuse toi bien, Pans'. » prononça sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Pansy put voir qu'elle aussi retenait ses larmes. « Ecris-nous le plus souvent possible ! »

Son père sourit à son tour mais même lui était ému.

« Rends nous fiers, Pans'. »

Pansy attendit d'être sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait pas pour répondre.

« Je vous le promets. Au revoir, Papa. Au revoir, Maman. »

Elle se détourna vite en traînant sa malle derrière elle. En principe, il restait encore du temps avant que le train ne démarre mais elle était certaine que si elle restait une seconde de plus avec ses parents, elle fondrait en larmes.

Sa malle était lourde mais elle en était reconnaissante : l'effort la distrayait et elle se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas à dessein que son père lui avait passé ce lourd bagage en cuir. C'était le genre d'attention étrange que M. Parkinson était tout à fait capable de faire.

Avec soulagement, elle trouva un compartiment vide et tenta de pousser sa valise dans les filets du haut, en vain. Alors qu'elle se démenait encore, une tête rousse surgit par la porte.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Embarrassée mais reconnaissante, Pansy approuva d'un signe de tête. Le garçon s'avança et tenta à son tour de porter la malle.

« Hmpf ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers le couloir pour crier. « Fred ! Viens m'aider ! »

Un autre rouquin identique en tout point débarqua à son tour et, comprenant la situation en un clin d'œil, aida celui qui était manifestement son jumeau à porter la malle à sa place assignée.

« Merci beaucoup, hm… »

« George. » compléta celui qui lui avait proposé son aide. « Et c'est mon frère Fred. »

« Parkinson. » répondit simplement Pansy. Fronçant le nez, elle s'aperçut de la froideur de sa réponse et s'empressa d'ajouter : « Pansy Parkinson. »

Le dénommé Fred lui adressa un clin d'œil. « Eh bien, c'était un plaisir. » Il s'inclina théâtralement en quittant le compartiment mais Pansy sentit qu'il se moquait moins d'elle que des convenances. « Mademoiselle Parkinson. »

George leva les yeux au ciel et jeta à la fillette un regard d'excuse avant de sortir sur les talons de son frère.

Pansy secoua la tête d'un air amusé. L'interlude lui avait presque fait complètement oublier son chagrin. S'asseyant avec un soupir de soulagement sur la banquette, elle regarda par la fenêtre au moment où le coup de sifflet de départ retentit. Elle ne voyait plus ses parents mais elle savait qu'ils resteraient tous deux sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse de leur vue et cette pensée la réconforta. Sa famille était loin d'être démonstrative mais ils n'étaient pas sans cœur.

Le  _Poudlard Express_  commençait à bouger lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau d'un coup de vent, révélant un petit blond au menton pointu qu'elle connaissait bien, escorté de deux garçons plus patauds portant tant bien que mal plusieurs bagages.

« Pansy, tu sais qui est dans le train avec nous ? » s'écria-t-il sans cérémonie.

Pansy sourit. Son père désapprouvait parfois Draco qu'il trouvait trop gâté et parfois importun mais Pansy l'aimait beaucoup, peut-être même partiellement pour son impétuosité. Il suffisait de lui céder sur tout et il vous entraînait dans les aventures les plus amusantes.

« Harry Potter ! » déclara-t-il d'un air important sans attendre la réponse de son interlocutrice. « Harry Potter est dans le train ! Père a dit qu'il faisait sa rentrée avec nous. Et je vais aller lui parler. »

« Pourquoi Harry Potter nous parlerait-il ? » dit Pansy d'un air sceptique. Comme tous les enfants sorciers, elle connaissait le nom et l'histoire d'Harry Potter depuis toujours. Plus qu'une célébrité, Harry Potter était une légende et avait battu, tout petit déjà, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ce qui dénotait indubitablement d'une grande puissance magique.  _Bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs_ , se chuchotaient parfois les adultes entre eux, d'un air soucieux. « Je parie qu'il a déjà des amis importants et célèbres. »

Draco se redressa de toute sa hauteur et son regard devint presque mauvais. Pansy connaissait cette expression et regretta ses paroles.

« Parle pour toi ! Je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de sympathiser avec moi ! Mon père est connu et influent, il en a sûrement entendu parler. »

Ce n'était pas nécessairement faux. M. Malfoy était un des plus grands donateurs du Ministère, plus important encore que le père de Parkinson qui n'était pourtant pas chiche de dons, et avait à ce titre une aura assez conséquente dans les sphères du pouvoir. D'après ce que Pansy comprenait, on ne l'appréciait pas forcément mais peu ignoraient son nom et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui ne le ménageaient pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« De toute façon, je vais le chercher, j'ai entendu qu'il était en queue de train. » Et il ressortit aussi sec, laissant les deux autres garçons – Crabbe et Goyle – déposer les valises avant de trottiner à sa suite. Il n'avait pas proposé à Pansy de venir avec lui et elle savait que c'était parce qu'il avait été piqué par sa remarque. Elle en fut un peu peinée. C'était l'un des inconvénients d'être ami avec Draco : il était facilement vexé. Elle espéra qu'il réussirait à gagner l'amitié d'Harry Potter ou il risquait d'être intenable.

A nouveau seule dans son compartiment, elle apprécia le calme renouvelé. Elle aurait bien aimé rester dans ce silence jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, seule dans ses pensées. Elle s'inquiétait bien un peu de ce qui l'attendait là-bas, notamment de la cérémonie de Répartition – ses parents avaient refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit dessus, prétextant qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt avec un petit air mystérieux -, mais elle avait confiance. Sa mère avait été à Serdaigle, son père à Serpentard et elle avait assez lu pour savoir que la plupart des sorciers se retrouvaient dans la maison d'un de leurs parents lorsqu'ils s'entendaient bien avec ces derniers.

Elle espérait être à Serpentard. Elle avait toujours trouvé les histoires sur les Serdaigle ennuyeuses tandis que les Serpentard connus avaient toujours eu des vies passionnantes et brillantes à plusieurs égards, même si elles ne se terminaient pas toujours très bien. Sa mère, passionnée d'Histoire de la Magie, avait aimé lui raconter les vies de ces sorciers hors du commun le soir avant de s'endormir lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Son histoire préférée était sans nul doute celle de Merlin.  _Merlin ne venait pas d'une grande famille de sorciers, on raconte même que ses parents avaient habité un tout petit village perdu en Ecosse. Mais il avait toujours su qu'il ferait de grandes choses et ce fut effectivement ce qu'il fit…_

Un léger tapotement contre la porte interrompit ses souvenirs et Pansy releva la tête. Un garçon de son âge, au regard noir et insondable, la regardait impassiblement.

« Bonjour, Parkinson. » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Je peux m'installer ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pris. »

« Bonjour, Nott. » Pansy ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. Elle n'avait rien contre Théodore Nott même s'il la mettait parfois mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne disait pas la moitié de ce qu'il pensait, en promenant ses grands yeux sombres sur ce qui l'entourait. « Bien sûr. Il n'y a que Draco, Crabbe et Goyle ici. »

Théodore hocha la tête. Il balança un gros sac de toile dans les filets, avec une énergie qu'on n'aurait pas attendu d'un corps aussi frêle, s'assit et déplia avec précaution la  _Gazette du Sorcier_  qu'il tenait sous le bras. Pansy y jeta un coup d'œil. La tentative de cambriolage de Gringotts faisait sans surprise les premières pages. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler bien sûr, grâce à sa mère, consultante honoraire de plusieurs banques sorcières. « Cela va faire scandale. » avait-elle prédit sombrement. « Mais rien n'a été volé, Maman. » avait répliqué Pansy. Sa mère avait secoué la tête. « Ce n'est pas le problème. Ce genre d'événement fait peur. C'est du capital confiance qui s'envole. Et une perte de ce capital rappelle toujours la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le capital confiance n'a jamais été aussi bas qu'à cette époque. » Aurélia Parkinson avait alors regardé par la fenêtre en serrant ses bras contre elle et Pansy avait arrêté de poser des questions, sentant l'inquiétude de sa mère se propager jusqu'à elle.

Théodore releva les yeux du journal et la dévisagea comme s'il avait compris l'origine de son malaise. Il replia le journal et alla fourrager un moment dans son sac de toile, avant d'en ressortir un livre presque aussi gros que sa tête avant de s'y plonger sans un mot.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler et Pansy commençait à se dire que le voyage ne se passerait pas si mal si elle le passait en sa compagnie. La seule interruption avait été une vieille femme souriante qui leur avait proposé des sucreries vers midi mais aucun des deux n'avait eu faim. De toute façon, les parents de Pansy avaient mis assez de nourriture dans sa malle pour nourrir un régiment lorsque la faim se ferait sentir. Draco mettait du temps à revenir, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant : il jubilait probablement d'être enfin en route vers Poudlard et déambuler en long et en large dans le train était une façon pour lui de savourer encore plus le moment.

Pansy en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant une fille à l'air affairé, portant déjà ses robes d'école.

« Avez-vous vu un crapaud par ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton direct et autoritaire.

Théodore fronça légèrement le nez dans un mélange de dégoût et de mépris à la mention de crapaud et Pansy pouvait difficilement le blâmer. Les crapauds étaient peu populaires parmi les grandes familles sorcières et ce n'était guère étonnant, connaissant leur indiscipline et la difficulté à les dresser correctement.

« Non. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec sans lever les yeux vers son livre, prenant exemple sur le manque de manière de la jeune intruse.

Nullement rebutée par la rudesse du garçon, la jeune fille fixa elle aussi son regard sur le livre.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

«  _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. » répondit Théodore sans modifier son attitude.

« Oh, je l'ai lu également ! J'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu sur le monde sorcier et son histoire. Ma famille n'est pas du tout magique alors j'ai tout fait pour m'y préparer le mieux possible. Mes parents ont cru tomber des nues en apprenant que j'étais sorcière ! Mais j'ai été ravie, surtout que Poudlard est réputée pour être la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, et tellement intéressante,  _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ est très instructive sur ce sujet, qu'en penses-tu ? J'en ai appris des passages par cœur, juste au cas où, on ne sait jamais. J'ai également appris quelques sorts simples, cela peut toujours servir. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous ? »

Hermione avait débité tout son petit laïus sans reprendre son souffle et lorsqu'elle se tut, Théodore releva finalement la tête, l'irritation se disputant avec une curiosité toute naturelle. D'ailleurs, Pansy se sentait intriguée également. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une née-Moldue, à plus forte raison de son âge. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient tous aussi bavards et sans gêne que celle-là.

« Je suis Pansy Parkinson. » Tournant les yeux, elle sentit la réticence de Théodore à engager à nouveau la conversation et vint à son secours, le désignant d'un geste de la main cordial comme le faisait sa mère lors de réceptions. « Et voici Théodore Nott. »

« Hm, il me semble avoir vu ces noms dans le  _Registre des Sang-Pur_. Aucune des familles mentionnées n'avait l'air particulièrement sympathique. Mais il est vrai que la plupart des familles Sang-Pur d'autrefois n'étaient pas très tolérantes avec les Moldus. On peut difficilement les blâmer en sachant les horreurs dont étaient également capables les chasseurs de sorciers. Mais tout de même, autoriser sur eux le sort  _Doloris_! Et prétendre que les Moldus ont une conscience et une sensibilité à la douleur inférieures à celles des sorciers ! Je suis bien contente que le dernier directeur de Poudlard se soit déclaré officiellement pro-Moldu, il est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? On en apprend tellement sur lui dans la dernière édition de  _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , d'ailleurs tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Théodore. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« L'écriture en est médiocre. » répondit le garçon d'un ton calme. « Les points les plus intéressants sont survolés et l'opinion populaire des maisons – opinion particulièrement manichéenne d'ailleurs – n'est jamais vraiment remise en question, les Gryffondor sont toujours montrés sous une lumière favorable, ce qui laisse à croire que l'auteure en était une également, et des mystères inutiles sont faits sur certains points du château, ce qui oblige à se reporter à d'autres livres pour plus de précision. Toutefois, j'imagine que c'est une bonne introduction pour quelqu'un qui n'a que très peu de notions magiques même si je le trouve pour ma part un peu trop accrocheur. »

C'était sans doute le plus long discours que Pansy lui ait jamais entendu prononcer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour observer sa réaction et dût se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire devant son visage stupéfait. Tentative de dissimulation qui se révéla vaine quand Hermione leva le nez, visiblement vexée.

« Je devrais y retourner, Neville cherche probablement toujours son crapaud. Vous devriez vous changer. » lança-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Pansy attendit quelques instants avant de se tourner pour faire franchement face à son vis-à-vis.

« Dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que ce livre est bien ? »

Théodore haussa les épaules. « Excellent. Même s'il offre effectivement une vision un peu manichéenne parfois. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire silencieusement, tandis que l'atmosphère se modifia légèrement, devenant plus chaleureuse, comme si la glace était maintenant brisée et que les deux jeunes gens se comprenaient parfaitement.

« J'espère en tout cas que nous serons dans la même maison. » glissa-t-elle.

Théodore sourit, lui offrant pour la première fois une expression ouverte et honnête. « Je l'espère aussi. » Son regard se porta vers l'extérieur. « Mais elle avait raison : on devrait se changer. »

Ils passèrent rapidement leurs robes par-dessus leurs vêtements et en profitèrent pour manger un peu des friandises que Pansy avait apportées dans ses affaires. Ils en étaient à leur troisième ou quatrième chocogrenouille quand Draco revint dans le compartiment en pestant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Pansy, bien qu'elle devinât assez bien la réponse.

« Potter n'est qu'un idiot arrogant. » tempêta-t-il. « Je lui proposais mon amitié et il m'a préféré Weasley !  _Weasley !_  Je le dirai à mon père, il ne perd rien pour attendre… Il s'en repentira bien assez tôt, Weasley est un imbécile sans aucun pouvoir, et lorsqu'ils se feront avoir, je serai là pour qu'il comprenne bien à quel point il avait tort de me sous-estimer et de me rejeter ! »

Draco avait l'air furieux et Pansy se dit en aparté que le grand Harry Potter avait sûrement fait une erreur en humiliant aussi ouvertement un Malfoy le jour de la rentrée.

« Dépêche-toi de te changer. » se borna-t-elle à dire. « Le train ralentit. »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir mais obtempéra. Pansy avait raison : le train ralentissait tandis que la gare arrivait en vue.

Une voix retentit dans le train. « Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Merci de laisser vos bagages dans le train, ils seront amenés à l'école séparément. »

Pansy souffla de soulagement. Elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter sur comment redescendre sa malle des filets.

Soudain repris d'une impatience presque enfantine, le petit groupe sortit à toutes jambes du compartiment à l'arrêt définitif du train. Après s'être ruée dehors, à moitié poussée, à moitié poussant, Pansy frissonna. Il faisait plus froid que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue et le soir était déjà tombé sur la gare.

Une silhouette imposante se découpa dans l'obscurité, plus haute que la marée de têtes qui s'amassaient sur le quai.

« Les première année ! » tonna la silhouette. « Les première année, par ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que  _ça_? » murmura Draco dans un chuchotement horrifié, pressé à la droite de Pansy alors qu'ils commencèrent à la suivre.

La silhouette appartenait à un homme énorme, dont la barbe mangeait les trois quarts du visage. Il aurait eu l'air terrifiant sans l'air bonhomme et simple plaqué sur son visage. Toutefois, il rappela à Pansy dans un flash les géants de Brocéliande que Merlin avait dompté et éduqué, selon les histoires de sa mère.  _Et Merlin, confiant comme toujours en ses pouvoirs et mû par l'envie de tout révolutionner, réussit là où la plupart d'entre nous échouent, non pas tant à tenir en respect des monstres, mais à voir des personnes là où le monde ne voit que des sauvages._

« Vous allez voir Poudlard pour la première fois dans une seconde ! » prévint leur guide d'une voix tonitruante avec un enthousiasme puéril après les avoir mené à travers un bois épais.

Et effectivement, le sentier qu'ils suivaient s'ouvrit soudainement sur un lac au-dessus duquel se perchait le château de Poudlard. Pansy ne put retenir une exclamation admirative et au reste, elle n'était pas la seule. L'émerveillement était quasiment collectif. Elle avait vu plusieurs photos et gravures de l'établissement mais il lui semblait que jamais elle n'avait imaginé les tours si hautes, les fenêtres si nombreuses et étincelantes, sa muraille si imposante et intimidante.

Sur la berge, des bateaux attendaient patiemment le bon vouloir des élèves pour traverser.

« Pas plus de quatre par bateau ! » cria le pseudo-géant alors que les enfants s'installaient.

Pansy réussit à s'incruster dans une embarcation avec Théodore, Draco et Goyle. Crabbe dût s'installer avec trois autres première année, repoussés à l'autre bout du bateau par son allure patibulaire.

Au signal de leur guide, les bateaux se mirent, apparemment de leur propre chef, à glisser silencieusement et rapidement sur le lac, le cap tourné vers le château. Ils les menèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui déboucha finalement sur ce qui semblait être un port souterrain, dans les caves de la bâtisse. La gorge serrée et comme dans un rêve, ou bien un conte, Pansy regarda l'homme qui les avait amené là dresser son poing formidable contre la porte du château et toquer.  _Oui, Merlin avait toujours su qu'il ferait de grandes choses. La première fut de mettre les pieds dans la grande école de Poudlard où il allait apprendre tellement et étonner encore plus…_

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Le Choixpeau magique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-bonjour,
> 
> Rythme de publication chaotique, mais j'en profite je risque d'être moins disponible à partir de la semaine prochaine haha :) Un grand merci à Skaelds, Serpy House, Anotherstep, Yoru no Hakanai Yume et Deponia pour leurs reviews !
> 
> Enjoy and share !
> 
> Le Rien

**Chapitre II : Le** _**Choixpeau** _ **magique**

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs et à la robe verte se tenait debout devant eux. Son expression était sévère et Pansy fut frappée de constater une certaine ressemblance avec l'attitude de son père. Cela la rassura. Le courroux de son père pouvait être féroce mais il n'était jamais injustifié. Elle eut l'intuition qu'il en serait de même avec la femme qui les accueillait.

« Voici le Professeur McGonagall » présenta leur guide en souriant.

« Merci, Hagrid. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Après les avoir tous survolé du regard, elle se retourna, poussa d'un coup une grande porte à battants qui se trouvait derrière elle et se mit à monter d'un pas vif les marches d'un escalier de marbre, traînant à sa suite les élèves intimidés.

Elle finit par les rassembler tous dans une petite salle vide en pierre pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et expliquer la suite des événements. Pansy n'écouta pas un mot de son discours. Elle était envahie par une sensation bizarre, se sentant à la fois chez elle et ailleurs, comme si elle venait tout d'un coup de comprendre quelque chose de très important, ou plutôt comme si elle venait de retrouver quelque chose qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir perdu. Un brouillard agréable embrumait ses sens et elle se sentit complètement sereine pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses parents sur le quai.

Draco dût lui donner un coup de coude pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait se remettre à avancer.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? » souffla-t-il. « On va être réparti ! »

Cette phrase la fit brutalement retourner sur terre. L'appréhension la reprit. Elle se rassura un peu en constatant les jeunes visages tout aussi angoissés qu'elle qui l'entourait et s'efforça de faire ce que ses parents auraient voulu qu'elle fasse : afficher un calme et une dignité à toute épreuve.

A sa décharge, elle ne se sentit pas particulièrement digne en traversant ce qu'elle apprendrait plus tard être la Grande Salle, sous le regard inquisiteur de centaines d'élèves. Incapable de se retenir, elle se sentit rougir. La salle était pourtant magnifique et tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de solennel : des milliers de chandelles flottantes brillaient comme autant d'étoiles sous un plafond ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel nocturne, des couverts dorés étincelaient sur de longues tables au-dessus desquelles pendaient des bannières aux couleurs des différentes maisons et les fantômes aux reflets d'argent se promenant de long en large de la salle ajoutaient encore à son aspect féérique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant les autres étudiants avec dans leur dos la table des professeurs et en face d'eux un tabouret surmonté par un vieux chapeau de sorcier que le professeur McGonagall venait d'amener.

C'était le genre de chapeau que sa mère aurait jeté au feu sans hésitation, pensa Pansy. Il était sale et rapiécé, rendu presque luisant par l'usage par endroits. Elle se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces qu'on ne lui demanderait pas de mettre cette horreur.

Alors qu'elle contemplait avec un mélange de confusion et de répulsion le vieux chapeau râpé, une bouche s'ouvrit près du bord et le chapeau commença à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Parfait, pensa Pansy alors que la salle éclatait en applaudissements, elle avait maintenant encore  _moins_  envie d'enfiler ce chapeau. Elle se sentait tout de même soulagée. Porter un chapeau, aussi vieux et sale qu'il puisse être, n'avait rien des épreuves terrifiantes qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Une chose l'inquiétait toutefois. En écoutant la chanson du Choixpeau, elle avait douté pour la première fois de son appartenance dans une quelconque maison. Elle en était sûre maintenant : elle n'irait jamais à Serdaigle. Sage et réfléchie… Son père tendait plutôt à l'appeler impulsive, elle avait souvent des paroles un peu vives ou spontanées qu'elle regrettait souvent. Elle avait assez de recul sur elle-même pour savoir qu'elle était trop égoïste pour être Poufsouffle et trop faible pour être Gryffondor. Même Serpentard paraissait compromis : elle n'avait rien d'une roublarde, elle était même aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert d'après sa mère. Et elle préférait de loin céder à ses proches qu'imposer sa volonté. Alors, que restait-il ?

Pansy regarda avec anxiété le professeur McGonagall appeler les élèves les uns après les autres. Que se passerait-il si, entre tous les élèves, elle était la seule à ne pas se voir répartie ? Devrait-elle retourner chez elle ? Elle osait à peine imaginer la honte et la déception de ses parents.

Draco et Théodore avaient déjà été répartis à Serpentard et avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un air euphorique pour le premier, impassible mais imperceptiblement résigné pour le second.

« Parkinson, Pansy ! » fut finalement appelé et, retenant avec peine ses tremblements, Pansy s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que le Choixpeau ne tombe sur sa tête fut la Grande Salle pleine de personnes la dévisageant.

« Intéressant. » murmura une petite voix près de son oreille, la faisant presque sursauter. « Beaucoup de potentiel en friche mais une appréhension à les explorer. Une rationalité rafraîchissante, un grand instinct de protection et de fidélité, un courage un peu inhabituel. Un pouvoir étonnant, pas encore exploré. Hmm, je me demande… » Pansy ferma les yeux. Elle voulait juste être acceptée quelque part, n'importe où, mais quelque part. « N'importe où, hm ? Gryffondor pourrait te convenir – ce serait le plus sûr moyen de développer ta force et ta franchise naturelle – mais si le plus important pour toi est d'être acceptée, alors tu seras sûrement mieux à SERPENTARD ! »

Une vague de soulagement la submergea alors qu'elle enleva le chapeau. Elle était acceptée ! Elle avait sa place quelque part ! Courant presque, au mépris des convenances, elle se dirigea vers la table Serpentard qui l'accueillit par des sifflements et des applaudissements. Elle se glissa près de Draco, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En face, Théodore hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Je savais que tu serais accepté aussi ! » déclara Draco avec un rien de supériorité.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'Harry Potter – «  _le_  Harry Potter ? » entendit-elle chuchoté – fut appelé à son tour. Draco laissa échapper un petit ricanement. « Il fait moins le fier maintenant. » nota-t-il à mi-voix avec satisfaction.

C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Potter, qui n'était de base ni bien grand ni bien épais, semblait mettre toute sa volonté à paraître aussi petit et invisible que possible. Peine perdue, tout le monde se tordait le cou pour le voir. Pansy aurait bien compati si elle n'avait pas été aussi soulagée de voir quelqu'un d'autre être le sujet de l'attention générale.

Tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle lorsque le Choixpeau s'abattit sur la tête du pauvre garçon, les yeux fixés sur l'objet informe jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le mot fatidique : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Une sensation particulière traversa l'âme de Pansy, comme si une porte s'était brusquement fermée, une possibilité à présent inaccessible. La sensation partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, au point qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginée. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle se rappellera ce moment de tristesse profonde et inexpliquée qu'elle avait ressenti.

Des élèves restants, un seul fut réparti à Serpentard et s'installa à la gauche de Pansy, l'air très satisfait de lui.

Albus Dumbledore, le proviseur de Poudlard, reconnaissable à sa longue barbe blanche et ses lunettes en demi-lunes se leva et, souriant béatement, ouvrit les bras :

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que nous commencions ce banquet, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »

Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir joyeusement et même Pansy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Seul Théodore restait le regard fixé sur leur professeur, la tête légèrement penchée et les yeux plissés comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile.

« Ah, il ne changera jamais. » rit le nouveau venu à la gauche de Pansy avec un léger accent français. « Ma mère me disait qu'il était déjà complètement toqué à l'époque où elle était étudiante ici. »

Il s'appelait Blaise Zabini, se rappelait Pansy et ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Sa mère avait été une cantatrice célèbre dans le temps, mais si elle l'était encore maintenant, c'était moins pour ses chants que pour ses mariages à répétition, tous conclus par la mort, tragique bien entendu, de ses partenaires.

« C'est un scandale ! » avait tonné Ford en entendant la nouvelle de son dernier veuvage. « Il y a plus de respectabilité dans la plus lamentable des Cracmols que dans cette intrigante qui sème la mort sur son sillage ! »

« Ford ! » avait reproché sa mère. « Il n'y a nulle preuve de meurtre. Laisse donc cette pauvre femme tranquille. Elle doit bien assez pleurer son mari. »

« La médisance n'approche pas une femme qui se respecte, pas plus que l'eau la salamandre. » avait-il persisté.

Pansy n'avait pas bien compris la discussion mais elle avait retenu le mot d' « intrigante » qui la fascinait autant qu'elle l'horrifiait. Elle avait imaginé une sorcière redoutable, aux poches pleines de poison et de sortilèges, à la chevelure et aux yeux de feu, terrible en un mot. Blaise n'avait rien d'un fils d'intrigante tel qu'elle l'avait rêvé. Souriant largement, ses dents blanches tranchant avec sa peau noire, il respirait la joie de vivre et le désir de plaire et ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'intelligence. Il lui plut tout de suite.

« Mes parents affirment qu'il est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de notre siècle. »

« Lui ? Laisse-moi rire. » l'interrompit Draco. « Père prétend que la sénilité l'a rendu à moitié stupide et totalement dépendant des Moldus, qu'il adore plus que sa propre communauté. Un vrai gâchis si on considère la lignée dont il est issu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par quelqu'un avec de  _vraies_  valeurs sorcières. »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel en mâchonnant des pommes de terre mais Pansy préféra ne rien dire et se borna à sourire. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout si Draco aimait faire l'important en rapportant tout ce que disait Lucius Malfoy, et parader de la sorte lui permettait sûrement d'oublier l'injure que lui avait faite Harry plus tôt dans la journée.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. » acquiesça-t-elle, adoucissant sensiblement l'attitude vindicative du jeune garçon.

Il allait ajouter encore quelque chose sans doute lorsque, sans un bruit, un fantôme à l'allure sinistre surgit à sa droite, le faisant sursauter. Un silence glacé se fit autour de l'apparition.

« C'est le Baron Sanglant. » chuchota Blaise, assez haut pour que Pansy l'entende. « Le fantôme de Serpentard. »

Pansy n'avait jamais vu un fantôme de près et ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner. Légèrement transparent aux reflets argentés, le Baron Sanglant aurait pu paraître beau si son aspect n'avait pas été aussi alarmant. Ses yeux vagues ressortaient de son visage émaciés mais surtout ses habits qui semblaient tâchés d'un sang passé et des chaînes à ses mains et à ses pieds le rendaient tout à fait inquiétant. Ses lèvres semblaient bouger sans bruit, à moins que ses paroles sourdes ne soient constamment noyées sous le cliquetis incessant de ses chaînes. Sentant peut-être le regard insistant de Pansy, il tourna les yeux vers elle et elle se hâta de détourner les siens, ne sachant pas les règles de politesse envers les fantômes. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna, lui laissant l'impression vague qu'elle l'avait, d'une certaine manière, offensé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça. »

Surprise, Pansy tourna la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix, une jeune fille qui devait être son aînée de deux ou trois ans, ses cheveux noirs retenus en une solide queue de cheval, dégageant un front haut et des yeux légèrement bridés, francs mais malins.

« Il est plus serviable qu'on pourrait le croire, pourtant. Mais sachez que son aide a toujours un coût. » Elle sourit. « Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Gemma Farley, la préfète des Serpentard.»

« Gemma » gémit un garçon aux cheveux en bataille assis à côté de la préfète. « Laisse les premiers années tranquilles, tu feras ton discours plus tard. »

La jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude et jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy pour s'excuser du comportement de son camarade avant de se retourner.

Plus impressionnés qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre par le Baron, Pansy et les autres finirent leurs assiettes en silence.

Finalement, lorsque tous les plats furent vidés et les estomacs remplis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première années doivent avoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. »

Il sembla à Pansy qu'à ce moment du discours, les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent avec une attention toute particulière sur les deux garçons roux à la table des Gryffondor qui s'efforçaient de se donner un air innocent. Avec amusement, elle reconnut les jumeaux Fred et George qui l'avaient aidée dans le train.

« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! »

A ces mots, Pansy vit Gemma grimacer et ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré ! » dit gaiment le professeur en agitant sa baguette pour former les paroles de l'hymne dans les airs. « Allons-y ! »

Une cacophonie horrible éclata, de sons discordants mêlés à des rires de toute part. La plupart des premiers années Serpentard, issus comme elle de familles à l'éducation irréprochable, ne parvinrent pas à réagir autrement qu'en plaquant leurs mains contre leurs oreilles, une expression d'horreur assez comique plaquée sur leurs visages, trop peu habitués à provoquer des chahuts pour participer à celui-ci. L'une des exceptions notables fut Blaise qui chantait à pleins poumons sur le thème de la Marseillaise, adressant un clin d'œil victorieux à sa voisine. Les derniers à chanter furent Fred et George, traînant encore la mélodie de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie.

« Ah, la musique », dit finalement Dumbledore en s'essuyant les yeux après leur dernier trémolo. « Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »

Les nouveaux Serpentard suivirent Gemma hors de la Grande Salle vers l'entrée des donjons et descendirent à sa suite un long escalier de pierre. Ces derniers paraissaient interminables à Pansy qui se sentait de plus en plus fourbue. Des tableaux parsemaient leur trajet, leurs occupants les désignant du doigt et certains les poursuivant même de cadre en cadre.

Gemma finit par s'arrêter en face d'un mur de pierre, identique à tous les autres.

« Avalon. » asséna-t-elle avec assurance.

Une porte se dessina sur le mur et pivota, les laissant passer.

« Ainsi que vous pouvez le voir » déclara Gemma en continuant d'avancer « l'accès à notre salle commune se fait par un mot de passe, souvent en lien avec le prestige de Serpentard ou des personnalités qui sont passées par cette maison. Vous êtes tenus de connaître le mot de passe qui sera affiché sur le tableau d'information et renouvelé tous les quinze jours. »

Tout en l'écoutant, les élèves arrivèrent finalement tous dans la salle et ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour la contempler.

 _Prestige_ avait été le mot utilisé par Gemma pour qualifier la maison Serpentard et il était bien choisi. Tout autour d'eux reflétait la puissance et gardait l'éclat austère d'un héritage magique ancestral. Baignant dans la lumière verte du lac qu'on pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres, la salle s'étendait tout en longueur, ses murs de pierre ornés d'étagères de bois sombres où trônaient des livres anciens et des reliques diverses. Des lampes rondes, vertes elles aussi, pendaient du plafond par des chaînes au-dessus de fauteuils noirs et délicatement ouvragés. Un feu pétillant dans une cheminée, bien que noire elle aussi, imposante et abhorrant des gravures de formes compliquées, réchauffait ce que la salle aurait eu sinon de trop glacial. L'un dans l'autre, la salle ressemblait à une bulle hors du temps dans une épave perdue dans l'océan, presque irréelle. Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Cette salle représentait tout ce que la magie pouvait avoir de mystérieux et d'impressionnant. A son extrémité, deux couloirs en sortaient, finissant par des escaliers en colimaçon.

« Ces couloirs mènent à vos dortoirs. » indiqua Gemma « vos affaires y sont déjà et je vous les montrerai dans un instant. Mais avant j'aimerais vous faire une mise au point.

Vous appartenez à la maison Serpentard, mais il faut que vous sachiez ce que la notion de maison recouvre pour nous. Vous n'ignorez pas que nous traînons une réputation… disons, malheureuse. Pour beaucoup, nous inspirons la peur. Je ne vais pas mentir, pour certains, c'est assez justifié… » Son regard tomba sur une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux blond-roux avachie dans un fauteuil qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire moqueur. « … mais pour d'autres, non. Qu'importe, cette réputation nous donne au moins le respect et ce n'est pas ce que je veux souligner aujourd'hui.

Ce que je veux que vous compreniez parfaitement, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, vous appartenez tous à une grande famille. Une famille peut connaître des discordes internes, mais jamais –  _jamais_ – ces discordes ne doivent paraître au dehors. Nous offrons un front uni face à l'adversité. Nous nous faisons confiance, et peu importe vos difficultés ou vos besoins, un Serpentard répondra  _toujours_  présent pour en aider un autre. Nous ne nous entraînons pas vers le bas, nous nous tirons tous mutuellement vers le haut. »

Gemma prit une inspiration et conclut.

« Nous sommes plus forts ensemble que séparés, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de vous rappeler que l'image que vous véhiculez à l'extérieur rejaillira sur toute la maison, il est hors de question de renier l'un d'entre nous pour un faux pas. Je vous fais confiance pour vous tenir en conséquence auprès des autres maisons. N'hésitez pas à venir vers moi en cas de problème. »

« Ou vers moi ! » protesta le garçon qui avait interpelé Gemma lors du repas. Il sourit, repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux et se redressant péniblement de la chaise dans laquelle il s'était effondré. « Je suis Irving Cram. » Il jeta un regard accusateur vers Gemma. « Tu sais,  _l'autre_  préfet. »

Gemma leva les yeux au ciel. « N'hésitez pas à venir vers  _moi_. » répéta-t-elle.

Son discours fini, elle montra aux nouveaux leurs dortoirs respectifs. Des lits à baldaquins, aux teintures vertes et argent, les attendaient. Trop fatiguées pour parler, Pansy et les autres filles du dortoir se changèrent prestement et tombèrent presque aussitôt endormies sous leurs draps.

Cette nuit-là, peut-être à cause du repas trop copieux, Pansy fit un rêve étrange. Elle se trouvait dans un désert où le sable coulait et roulait comme l'aurait fait une mer déchaînée. Elle tombait et cherchait désespérément une aspérité à laquelle s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Elle finit par trouver un point d'appui et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit que c'était une pierre rouge sang, grosse comme le poing. Plus elle se concentrait sur la pierre, plus celle-ci semblait vivante, palpitant comme un cœur battant. Cela aurait dû la terrifier mais elle se sentit étrangement réconfortée. Malheureusement, charrié par le sable, elle vit un serpent se diriger droit sur elle, crocs tendus. De frayeur, elle faillit lâcher la pierre. Un éclair tomba brusquement sur cette dernière qui devint brûlante, réveillant Pansy en sursaut, le corps tremblant, le rouge de la pierre imprimé sur sa rétine.

L'esprit confus, elle se tourna de l'autre côté et s'endormit. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son rêve.

_**To be continued…** _


End file.
